


Behind The Scenes

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Category: Avengers movies
Genre: Fluff, M/M, M/M Tickling, Tea? Tea., They are beans really, Tickling, let my boys be happy, m/m - Freeform, my children, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: Chris Evans is excited to see Sebastian Stan again to film Winter soldier.(This was Behind Scenes)





	Behind The Scenes

 

Chris Evans was waiting in his traylor to see him before they both got on set. He missed him. A lot. Too much for that fact. Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan hadn’t seen or talked to each other in ages, having other things to do and Chris not being able to text the younger man back, in fear he wouldn’t know who he was or something stupid. 

Okay yeah, Chris Evans liked Sebastian Stan but who could blame him? Sebastian was and veg nice person, looks and personality. Chris remembered that he laughed at almost anything, and Chris had learnt a lot more jokes he could say now so he would be hearing his laughter a lot more while filming this than last time. Don’t get Chris wrong, Sebastian did laugh a lot while they were filming The First Avenger but Chris had a feeling this time, he would Laugh and giggle a lot more. Especially as Chris had gotten into a- 

“Sebastian’s here, Chris!” Scarlett said, opening the door to Chris’ Trailor, popping her head through. 

“Right!” Chris said, getting up and following Scarlett into hair and makeup, where the makeup artists were doing his arm in the famous ‘winter soldier’ pattern. “Sebby!” Chris said happily, making Sebastian look up and through the mirror. Sebastian had a face full of salad, making his cheeks puff out like a little squirrel. He smiled and waved at Chris through the mirror, who laughed at him and quickly got out his phone to take a picture. 

Sebastian swallowed his food and laughed “Hay Chris! Long time no see!” Chris went over to Sebastian and hugged him, the long haired man putting his food down on his lap and hugging him with his not-being-painted arm. 

“After shooting today, we have to catch up!” Chris pulled away from the hug, sitting down on the chair next to Sebastian. 

“Did Chris Evans just ask me out on a date?” Sebastian fake gasped, trying to keep his laugh in. 

Chris chuckled and shook his head “Oh shut up, you know what I mean!” 

“I do! And yeah, I would love to catch up soon! Maybe when we have a break we can watch a movie at one of our trailers?” Sebastian offered. 

“Yeah! That will be great!” Chris said, smiling as Sebastian took another fork full of salad into his mouth. 

Chris really did miss the kitten that was sat next to him, chewing away happily at his food. 

* 

Sooo short chapter but I will update as soon as I can as school starts tomorrow and so yeah!

 


End file.
